Transformers:equestria girls (2007)
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Based on the 2007 transformers movie but with my own twist. I don't own the two titles that goes to there owners but the oc does.
1. Chapter 1

**_before the dawn of time there was the cube, we know not where these cubes came from but they brought life to us and our counterparts but as time grew we began to lust after the cubes and some wanted it for evil but we didn't and so began the wars of cybertron and arion. And it was thus that cubes became lost to the stars._**

 ** _we tracked its trachectory through many galaxies until we learned it had been found on the planet that had the same amount of history as our home. We, however were already too late._**

 ** _later_ _on earth._**

 ** _sunset was talking to her friends about her needing an a to get a car to trade in her old motorcycle._**

 ** _well this is my only chance to get my grade on this history project done for mister witwickiy. sunset said to her friends._**

 ** _sunset would you mind staying after class is through? mister witwickiy asked._**

 ** _um okay mister witwickiy. sunset said really worried._**

 ** _so I looked over your report and I am sorry to say that you have earned a b- as your final project grade, he said._**

 ** _I am sorry mister witwickiy but I can't except that I really need an A or an A+ for my final grade. sunset said._**

 ** _alright since you did exceptionally well on your report I am willing to give you an A as your final grade. Sam said._**

 ** _thanks mister witwickiy. sunset said._**

 ** _your welcome, came the reply._**

 ** _later sunset arrived at the dealer ship where she bought her motorbike, and was going to trade it in for a car._**

 ** _hello bob, said sunset._**

 ** _shimmer, what you up to? he asked her._**

 ** _oh not much, she said._**

 ** _you looking for your first car? he asked._**

 ** _yes, how about that Camaro? sunset asked._**

 ** _hmm that would be about $5,000, bob said._**

 ** _sorry but I can't do anything over four. sunset said._**

 ** _well then here I will buy the bike and you can have this bug, bob got no further._**

 ** _his car dealership was littered with glass._**

 ** _he then said, $4,000. he said._**


	2. Chapter 2

sunset shimmer was driving her new Camaro home to her house which was normal on the out side but inside and under ground there was a secret chamber that only sunset new about.

"sigh, what am going to do with you?" she said as she began to work on the newest model of the 2007 Camaro from Chevy.

sunset knew that the car was just a robot but she didn't realize how right she would be very soon later in the night.

as she got to the basement level of her home she pushed a lever on a control panel that brought her down to her base as she called it of operations. she knew that helping Chevrolet was the biggest opertunity in the world. later in the night after she went to bed bumblebee started up.

she raced into the garage and began to charge up her alien gun she built after watching transformers:aoe.

(side note: the movies from the real world had already been filmed and sunset shimmer had built a replica of both primes knight sword and shield along with the alien gun that cade yaeger had onboard the knights temenos.)

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUD, WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU HAVE ONLY 20 SECONDS BEFORE I DISABLE YOU PERMANETLY!" she shouted.

bee knowing he had been caught decided to speak threw his radio.

"ok-ok you got me" he said threw a radio clip.

"just who are yah? are yah autobot? or decepticon?" asked sunset.

"I'm an autobot but how did you kno-?" bumblebee was cut off by sunset.

"hold on" she said and then when to a computer and typed in the right commands for the shielding to go up.

"k now that we are shielded, I know what you are, and for the record, I'm sorry about your voice procsessors." she said sympathetically.

"t-thanks I think?" said bee.

"so if your and autobot then why don't you transform?" sunset asked.

"um is this a reasonable time?" bee asked.

"TRANSFORM AUTOBOT." she said about ready to lose her paticence.

"ok- ok." bee said relenting.

bee transforms and finds that the basement room was just like a autobot command center.

"what the(bleep)?" bee said in astonishment.

bee then saw something that sunset was working on.

"uh I don't mean to sound rude but um, what is that lucky charms?" said bee.

"sunset looked toward where bee was talking about and blushed.

"O-oh I forgot about that uh hold on while I finish it." she said then took off for it and began to work on it.

then after she got done, she then downloads a mind and a spark signature into it to bring It on line.

" (cybertronian language)" sunset states. as the bot came on line.

"yeah, I am online momma" said the female bot.

"uh?" bee says unsure on what he just saw.

"oh sorry bee meet solarflare, the female autobot." said sunset.


End file.
